Zeroing a firearm or a firearm shooting simulator is often an arduous and time-consuming task. Laser zeroing techniques have developed which allow a person the use of a laser or similar beam emitter to zero a firearm without requiring a shot to be fired. These systems have also found applications in firearm training, where image capturing devices or lasers may be used to simulate firing of a firearm.
A problem associated with these zeroing and simulator systems, is the requirement that the laser beam must typically be aligned with the sights of the firearm in order to provide accurate use thereof. In essence, the laser beam represents a virtual bullet discharged from the simulator. Further problems associated with these systems are securing a zeroing system or simulator to a firearm in a manner which allows repeatable use whilst maintaining accuracy, and triggering the simulator or sighting system in a reliable manner.
Accordingly, a further problem with existing simulators for use inside a breech or barrel of a firearm or for attachment to an outside part of the firearm are weight and size constraints of power and electronic hardware to be attached to such a firearm.
The current invention seeks to propose possible solutions to the above problems.
In the specification, the term “zeroing” is to be interpreted as referring to setting the sights of a firearm or firearm shooting simulator for firing or dry-firing i.e. calibrating the simulator to automatically compensate for the offset between firearm sight point and simulator hit point on the target. The term “firearm” is to be interpreted as including a real firearm, a simulated firearm, and a mock-up firearm.
The term “sight” when used as a verb is to be understood as meaning to take aim by looking through the sights of a firearm or firearm shooting simulator.